Resort Trip
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Hidan,Tobi, Kakashi, and Itachi are hard working actors. Ana Rae Black, Kalika Marvil, Raven, Kira Rose and Kenzie Qwist are hard working competitors. What will happen when they spend a month on the same resort Island together? NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaOC, DeiOC, TobiOC, HidaOC, ItaOC. M for Hidan.
1. Vacation and competition

**AWK: Hey there my minions! How goes the apocalypse? Good! Welcome to an all new plan of taking over the world. (You're next Kishimoto!) Remember our old friends, Ana Rae, Raven, Kalika, and Kira! *All enter while crowd cheers*  
AWK: Hello girls, good to be working with you again!  
Kira: HOW DARE YOU CANCEL TNS!*Lunges at AWK*  
AWK: O_O Pepper spray!  
Rae: Kira, Chill! Why do you care so much about TNS? You're in EA and EA2.  
Kalika: Yeah, Raven and I should be the ones lunging…  
Raven: Oh, can we?  
Kalika: not yet.  
AWK: Okay, getting back to Kira's problems later, I hear we have a new addition on the team!  
Raven: Welcome Kenzie Qwist!… Where's Kenzie?  
AWK: Where you should be. Shoo! Let's get going!  
Disclaimer: AWK and the authors associated with Resort Trip do not and most likely never will own Naruto. **

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as the boy disappeared into the fog. "And cut!" Called the director. Sakura pulled herself up off of her knees and dusted off her hands. "Good cry." Sasuke told her. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! You're getting better with your sharingan. If we end up on top ratings, it'll be all thanks to you!" She said. "If Disney XD doesn't turn the cameras off like JetX did." **(A/N: Oh the irony…) **Sasuke said. The two walked over to where Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Kakashi were all chatting. "I just don't understand why our characters don't get together! I mean, she's so supportive and would make a great wife and he's just so oblivious! It's so obvious!" Naruto was ranting to Hinata. She was nodding along. Poor Naruto didn't realize the shy girl he was talking to was only saying her lines. That was the actual her up there. "If I got a girl like her, I would hold her tight and never let go!" He continued. Kakashi groaned.

"Naruto, you have been hanging around Ayu too much." He said. The director had her nose buried in the scripts of the show, but heard her cast members talking about her. "It's not my fault about it. I agree fully with what Naruto is saying, but Kishimoto-sempai has other ideas." She said. Only her assistant heard her mutter; "Crack smoking author. Just like the rest. But at least we get more hits than Bleach." **(A/N: I am not bashing on Bleach. I'm just trying to piss off one of my friends. Love you Zombie.) **

The blonde sighed. "I don't care! Character Naruto and Character Hinata have to get together! It was just meant to be!" He said. "I think we need Naruto to have a guy's night. He's spent too much time in the fan clubs that are all girl." Sakura said. "I think he's one meeting away from being one of them." Sasuke said. All broke into laughter. "Good one buddy!" Naruto said. "Alright! Naruto! Kakashi! Places! Ichiraku's Ramen Shop set! Where the hell is Iruka?!" Ayu called. All took their places as they were ready for another Ramen shoot. "Action!" Ayu called.

XXXXXXX

The engine of a boat revved up and started. The girl on the board and in the water seemed calm to those who were on shore. Only the three other boarders representing the other teams for nationals could see how brave she really looked. Even thought she was unsure of her body looks, she was sure of her body strength. She tensed her shoulders. _"This is it. Wakeboarding Nationals. I've got to carry the Aberdeen Fire Boarders to the Worldwide Championships. I can do this. You got this kid. Score one hundred and you'll be back at Wuhu Island and reclaim your high scores!" _She thought to her self. The crowd began chanting her nickname. _"Demon! Demon! Demon!"_ She smirked with pride. _"Alright Ana 'Demon' Black is getting ready for her round. If she scored one hundred twelve points and beat her pervious score of ninety eight, the Aberdeen Fire Boarders will go to finals for the second year in a row. And she's off!"___ Yelled the announcer as the boat shot down the course. The crowd was roaring as she shot in to the air. _"Demon! Demon! Demon! Demon!" _She did a flip and stuck the landing, earning twenty points. She was amazing! The crowd began to speed up their chant. _"Demon! Demon! Demon!"_ She stuck another landing. Thirty points were added. She was half way there. And the obstacles were coming up. She leapt over the first one with ease. She did a flip over the second. Sticking both landings. Her points were added and she was at an exact one hundred. She needed twelve. She needed one last jump.

She shot through the air. The people of Miami stared in awe. Would she make it? She was at back-braking height. She locked her legs in place. She straitened her back and went limp. She fell elegantly. At the last second, the limpness was gone and she was as stiff as a board. She missed! She sunk in to the water. With out hesitation, she threw her body back into the air. Ten seconds. The crowd counted down. _"Ten, nine, eight…"_ She came down the same way. _"Seven, six, five…"_ would she do it? _"Four, three…" _ She hit it! She didn't lose balance! She stuck the landing after a back flip! One hundred points! She did it!

She was suddenly knocked off of her board by an obstacle. She released her feet from the board and rose from the water. She removed the goggles and looked to the scored board as they did the instant replay. They calculated the points. Ana "Demon" Rae Black. Crossed her toes under the water as the speed boat cruised up to her. Did she really make the last jump? Or had she faltered at the last second? Every person, competitors, boat drivers, fans, and the announcer were all breathless as they waited.

"_And she makes it! The Aberdeen Fire Boards are going to Wuhu Island!"_ The announcer yelled excitedly. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered as the golden red haired wakeboarder raised her right fist in the air and showed the Aberdeen symbol on her hand. She climbed into the boat and drove back to shore. Fellow competitors shook her hand and as she was leaving the dressing rooms, four girls ran up to her. All in different uniforms, but all had _Aberdeen's Fire_ on them. "Rae Rae! We all did it!" Yelled the youngest. "Emma scored us into Table Tennis. You won us Wakeboarding. Raven got us Fencing. And I shot us to victory in Archery!" Said Rae's best friend. "It's not Emma, Kenzie! My name is _Kalika_!" Said Kalika. Kenzie rolled her eyes. "You should have seen the Fire Sabers! We rocked it!" Said the eldest, Raven. Rae grinned. "Pack up, my friends. We're going to Wuhu Island again!" She said. "This time, the team will be complete!" Raven said and threw her arms around Kenzie and Kalika.

"Wait. Where's Kira?" Rae asked. "I'm here!" Kira said, running with a brown puppy by her side. "Coffee and I are going to Wuhu Island!" She said as the puppy jumped in to Rae's arms. "The Team's sticking together!" Rae said and the five piled on to the bus to pack up and go to Wuhu Island.

XXXXXXX

Itachi plopped down next to his brother as they panted from the battle scene. Movie business was killing! Ayu walked up to them and called over Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi. "You eight have worked hard this time around. So, I think that I will do something nice for you all." She said to them. "What the fuck do you want, Ayu? I just got to sleep for the first time in months!" Hidan whined. Ayu rolled her eyes at the silver haired boy. "I am sending all of you on a month's vacation on a luxury resort island!" Ayu said and held up eight tickets. "Where to?" Naruto asked and took the ticket Ayu handed him.

"Wuhu Island."

**Oh, well, let's see what happens after this. Review to find out! **


	2. At the island

**Kenzie: ah, what?! I thought we did notes last! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!  
AWK: Quit complaining and do the disclaimer!  
Kenzie: Fine. Ayukazi with Kitty does not own Naruto, nor did she create Wii Sports Resort. Raven belongs to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard and Kalika Marvil Belongs to VeeandreaHart. I belong to…  
AWK: Right now, you belong to me.  
Kenzie: Awkward…  
AWK: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Oh, and by the way everyone, where I put eight, I meant to put nine tickets. Sorry about that. My bad.**

The actors sat in the first class section of the plane. Itachi and Sasuke were listening to music. Naruto was beating his high score on his game before they took off. Sakura and Hinata were being workaholics and writing a new song for their debut album. They were still trying to find out a band name. Hidan was out cold. Deidara was doing some sketches in a notebook. Tobi was watching Naruto play games. Kakashi was reading. Not his Icha Icha books, but an action series. All of the actors seemed like completely normal people. In truth, none of them knew what it was like to be normal.  
Weren't they in for a surprise?

**Rae's P.O.V.**  
I sat in my seat on the plane next to Kenzie and Kalika. And Guess what they were doing? Arguing. I let out a growl and put in my head phones. But they were loud enough over Three Days Grace to really piss me off. I pulled the head phones out and made Kalika switch me seats. Kalika refused to sit next to the window, so Kenzie sat next to the window and Kalika sat next to the walk way. This really pissed me off. My last year on the Wakeboarding team, and I didn't get the thrill of watching the ground beneath me. I was retiring from my summer sports because I would be graduating early and going on to work as a new talent agent. I'm not allowed to say which agency. The government would be all over my ass for that.

I was being hired as a talent agent because when they were pointing out the wrong things on an artist that they were going for. I had originally been there to see if I could sing well enough to become a singer, but that changed when I helped a band get in. They needed an extra judge because the other one got fired last second. She was also the last talent agent in the music section and got fired for letting in a fangirl who looked like Justin Beiber. So, she's out, I'm in, I guess.

I yawned as Evanescence began to sing. I was tired and it would be a long, long trip. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and dream of taking all the scores in Beginner, intermediate, and expert levels of the wakeboarding races. Yes, their not just levels on a video game. I was going to win these. I have had the leading scores for three years in a row. Someone would always surpass me and I would always take it back. I was one of the most memorable wakeboarders on Wuhu Island. And I was a great canoeist and I also did some power cruising in my down time. And I helped the girls with their sports. I soon fell asleep and was dreaming of the victories that I was sure to take.

**Raven's P.O.V.**  
I growled as the turd muncher took his time on the air toilet. _"Stupid child, I hope you get flushed with it." _I thought, tapping my foot impatiently. Kenzie looked at me. I was still in my seat. And I was sitting behind Kenzie. She had been reading a book Rae had lent her. She looked at me from under her brown and blonde highlighted bangs. "Raven, you know I love you, but it's hard to read Naruto with you doing that." She said. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? Me tapping my foot is more distracting than watching Kakashi fight Pein?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, screw that! I'm taking a wazz." I said. "The turd muncher is still munching turds." Kenzie said, turning back to the battle. "Are you kidding? I'm gonna wazz first class." I said. She looked at me as I stood. Rae was out. Kalika was zoning out. Kenzie shrugged and went back to the story, hoping to finally see Kakashi's face.

I snuck past the air line ladies, what ever the hell they were called, with no problems at all. I slipped in to the first class area and went in to the bathroom to release my bodily fluids and solids. I was happy and as I left, I thought to my self _"Items to scratch off bucket list: use A-list toilet"_ and then I almost stopped as I walked past one of the first class passengers. Black hair. Obsidian eyes. There was no doubt on who this was.

Rae would flip.

I walked quickly back to my seat, news in my mouth to tell to my friend. I bumped in to Kira as I stumbled to my seat. "Rae! Rae! Ana!" I said and shook her. She yanked her head phones out of her ears and turned. "What?" She asked, eyes flicking around. I must have woken her up from a dream. "I am about to tell you something that you will lose your mind over. I had to wazz." I said. Her eyes dropped. "You woke me up to tell me about your bladder issues?" She asked. "No! Let me finish! So, the turd muncher was taking to long with his turd munching, so I went in to first class." "Oh, no, Raven." She said. "I didn't do anything! I swear! But you will lose your mind over this. Ready?" I asked. Rae facepalmed. "Raven, if you bothered a celebrity in some way or another, I'm not paying for it!" She said. I shook my head.

"We are on the same plane as _Itachi Uchiha!_" I said. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Then her mouth shut and her eyes contracted. "Don't tell me you bothered Itachi!" She said. "What? No! I was in too much of a hurry to get here and tell you. If you want me to go back and get an autograph, I can." I offered. She grabbed my wrists as I stood. "Sit." She commanded. I sat like a puppy. "That won't be necessary, Raven." She said. She turned and put in her music and fell asleep. I put in my own music and read the book Rae had lent me. It wasn't a Naruto book, but it was a good book.

We were in for a long flight, so maybe I'd actually get to read. Even with my ADHOS. You know ADH- Oh, Shiny… ADHD. Or as Rae puts it; ADHOMJAP. ADH- Oh, Mah Jashin A Pony! At least the book was long and I had a lot of time.

**Regular P.O.V.  
3 days later**

The girls stepped off of the plain. While Kenzie, Kalika and Kira were completely new to the island, Rae and Raven were unphased by the sheer natural beauty of the island. Rae smiled at her home away from home. She inhaled the salty air. She looked at her girls. "What are you three gawking at? We still gotta get to the hotel." She said. Rae hoisted her bag on to her shoulder and she and Raven lead the girls to the room for the five of them in the hotel.

XXXXXXX

Itachi was sitting in his room. Naruto and Tobi were going head to head on a Pokémon game. Sasuke was taking a shower. Sakura and Hinata were still working on a song and band name. Everyone else had suddenly disappeared about the island. Hidan and Deidara said something about sky diving. Kakashi was setting up a certain activity schedule for the entire month.

Sakura growled in frustration. "We can't get the beat, it's our thirty-eighth song, and we _still_ don't have a band name!" She said and smashed her face on the table. "M-Maybe we should go for a walk. To clear our heads. I-I hear th-they have a n-nice golf course that's relaxing. A-and they h-have other s-sports, but their of limits f-for the competitions." Hinata said. Kakashi looked up at the mention of the competitions. "Competitions?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "F-Frisbee Dog, W-wakeboarding, Table Tennis, a-archery and sword play." She squeaked.

"Hey, those might be fun to go to! I like the sound of sword play. When are they?" Naruto said as he finished off Tobi's last Pokémon. "Aww, you killed Jigglypuff, Naruto-san!" Tobi said. "Focus Tobi, we're getting the chance to do something cool on this vacation!" Naruto said, turning off the Nintendo DS and turning to Hinata as she pulled up the resort schedule for July.

"The Teams arrived today and their having a private d-dinner tonight. It says that the current Wakeboarding champion will give a speech. Wednesday is the Table Tennis. Friday is the Wakeboarding. M-Monday is Frisbee Dog. Next Tuesday is Archery a-and n-next Thursday i-is Sword play match." She said. "Awesome!" Naruto said. "Tobi wants to meet all the players of the best team!" Tobi said. "N-no worries, Tobi. Th-there's the private dinner tonight. I-if someone can convince Ayu t-to call the resort manager, w-we will have seats next to all of the champions, or one specific one." Hinata said. Naruto pulled out his phone. "Eight seats next to which champion?" He asked. Everyone was battering about ideas of who to sit by.

Then Sasuke walked out of the bathroom in his robe and toweling off his hair. "What's going on?" He asked, silencing the room. Sakura blushed and turned away. "We're discussing what champion to sit by at the sports competition this week. Who do you think we should sit by?" Naruto asked. "Wakeboarding champion." Sasuke said. Sakura, Naruto, Tobi, Itachi and Hinata agreed. Naruto called his family friend and the director. "She's got it covered. So, the dinner doesn't start for another three hours, what should we do?" Naruto asked as he hung up his phone.

"I'm going to read a book." Sasuke said as he walked out of his separate room from changing. "I'm going to do some research on this competition. Coming along, Kakashi?" Itachi asked as they headed to the hotel's computer library. Kakashi was right behind him. Deidara and Hidan were still out, but they would hear from Naruto later. "Rematch?" Tobi asked, picking up his DS. "Bring it! Out by the pool!" Naruto said, grabbing his game system and dashing out with Tobi. "Sakura and I are going for a nature walk. Maybe we can find out a band name and inspiration for our next song." Hinata said and the two girls left the room.

"Do you think leaving Sasuke alone is a good idea?" Sakura asked. "No, but we won't do him much help. N-Naruto has his therapist on speed dial if anything happens. And Ayu and Itachi m-made sure that he won't have access to even a plastic knife." Hinata whispered and turned to lead Sakura away and collided with a girl walking down the hall. And this was a full on, paper-dropping, fall to the ground collision. The girl began to immediately clean up.

"Sorry about that, I was making sure my girls got the memo on where to meet me before we go to the sports dinner to night. I just got word from the Resort manager that eight big time actors will be sitting next to me before I be gin my speech and I want them prepared so they won't freak out like I am now. Here are your papers." She said and took a much needed breath before handing Hinata her papers. Hinata took the papers from the girl. "Th-thank you. S-so you are the Wakeboarding champion?" She asked. The red headed girl looked up and gasped.

"Oh, my… Oh, my… Oh, my… Oh, my..!" She gasped over and over again. She was standing there, gaping like one of the fish she would run over in the competition. "Oh, my….. Oh, my Jashin…." She said. "Well, at least we're getting in a third word." Sakura said to Hinata. The seventeen year old looked ready to pass out. "H-Hinata-chan… S-Sakura-chan… Oh, my Jashin!" She said. Her eyes rolled back in to her head and she collapsed to the ground. "Kyah!" Hinata shrieked as the girl lost all color and fell to the ground. Sakura propped her up and pulled her on to her back. "Just have Sasuke open the damned door!" She said as she hoisted the girl up. Hinata tapped on the door, Sasuke opened the door and saw the red head on Sakura's back. For a moment, he believed Karin had followed them, then saw that the end of her hair was black.

"Another fan passed out?" He asked. "She's also the wakeboarding champion." Sakura said. "Convenient." Sasuke said. Neither of the girls were able to identify if he was being sarcastic or not. Sakura set the girl on her bed. Sasuke came in with a water spray bottle and sprayed the girl in the face with the stream setting. She shot up with a pissed expression. Then she saw who it was with the spry bottle, and was really pissed. She eyed the room for a second bottle of something to spray him in the eye with.

"A-are you alright?" Hinata asked. She wiped her face. "Yeah, sorry about passing out earlier. Usually it's Kalika or Kenzie that has the meltdowns. I was just surprised to meet my favorite actresses." She said. "I'm Ana Rae, by the way. I'd prefer you call me Rae, though." She introduced her self. "It's nice to meet you, Rae. I would introduce us, but I'm sure you know who we are." Sakura said. Rae nodded. "Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Rae said. "Some of the stars of my favorite anime." She smiled. Sakura giggled. "You're strange for a wakeboarder." She said. Rae shrugged. Then she seemed to notice something.

"Is it just you three here or are there others here?" She asked. "Naruto, Tobi, Hidan, Kakashi, Deidara and Itachi are all off some where." Sasuke replied. Rae nodded. "The girls are going to have extreme meltdowns. Their favorites are here." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, won't that be fun?" Sasuke said, again leaving no clue of sarcasm or not. Rae looked ready to jump off of the bed and claw his face off. Which was weird, because she normally likes Sasuke. Some thing about him was setting of her irritation meter.

She pushed herself off of Sakura's bed. "Well, sorry again for the mental meltdown. I should probly get the move on if I'm going to keep the High Scores." She said and began to leave. "Th-that's fine, S-Sakura and I were just going for a walk." Hinata said and followed the girl out. Sakura sent a concerned look at Sasuke, then followed Hinata. When they were out of the hotel room, Hinata and Rae started talking like they were old friends.

"If you're going for a relaxing nature walk, I'd suggest the walk around Summerstone Castle. It's very beautiful, plus Duckling Lake seems to have the mind clearing thing people look for." She said. "That would help us on deciding a band name." Hinata said. Rae looked at them curiously. "A band? You guys are going to sing now?" Rae asked. "Act and Sing." Sakura said. "Awesome" Rae said. Hinata nodded. "We're just having trouble coming up with a band name." Hinata said. "Well, maybe I can suggest some for you. But first, I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions about it." She said. "N-no, go ahead." Hinata said.

"First, what do you two have in common other than the show?" Rae asked. "Our favorite gem is the Sapphire." Sakura said and Hinata nodded. Rae nodded. "What are your birth months?" She asked. "S-Sakura's is March and mine is December." Hinata said and Sakura nodded to confirm. "Okay. What is your favorite food?" Rae asked. "Sweet Rice." They said in unison. Rae nodded. "Your birthdays?" She asked. "March 28th." Sakura said. "December 27th." Hinata said. Rae muttered something to her self for some moments, then shook her head.

"Favorite Month?" She asked. "April." They said. "Favorite animal?" Rae said, with a strained look on her face. The two swore that she was thinking so hard they could see smoke coming out of her ears. "Tiger." They agreed. Rae nodded and murmured to her self again. She shook her head again and turned back to the girls. "Favorite sport?" She asked. "Archery." Sakura said. "Basket ball." Hinata said. Rae nodded and murmured to herself more. Sakura and Hinata wondered what any of this had to do with band names if it did at all.

"Favorite colors?" Rae asked, grabbing their attention again. "Red." Sakura said. "Purple." Hinata said. Rae nodded. "Favorite tree?" She asked. "Pine." They said in unison, again. "Favorite movie?" She asked. "Twilight." Sakura said. Neither girl heard Rae mutter "Figures." "Dragon Quest." Hinata said, taking Sakura and Rae by surprise. She blushed as they looked at her. Rae nodded and murmured to herself again. "Last question. Favorite season?" She asked. "Spring." They said. Rae nodded and murmured again. She nodded at times and shook her head at others.

"Purple Dragons, Red Twilight, April Tigresses, and Sapphire Spring are what I thought of. There are some suggestions from me. You can take it from there. Well, I'm off. I gotta get some practice in while I can. See ya' around." She said and left the girls to them selfs. The two girls began discussing the ideas they were given and began to head for Summerstone Castle.

XxXxXxXxXx

Rae sat next to Hinata at dinner. All eight actors and actresses sat in a perfect row. They looked and felt out of place. All around them were the teams in their uniforms while they all sat there looking ready for the red carpet. Rae sat next to them, feeling like she was about to have another melt down. She had just sat down from her speech encouraging the other wakeboarders to try to take her title. Even the year break between her first year and her second year, no one had done the impossible and taken the title away from Ana Demon Black. She left the last part out. She was technically champ four years in a row, due to the gap year.

"Thank you for your encouraging speech Miss. Black. Now, have a great dinner everyone and good luck to you all!" Said the resort manager and he hopped down to manage his resort. Rae was keeping an eye on the girls and made sure they didn't have melt downs or annoy the actors. She had a small conversation. She noticed Kalika kept looking over at them. When she looked again, Rae sent her a glare that would make both Uchiha's pee their pants in fear. Kalika turned back to another one of the Team members of the opposing tem. Probably boasting about how Rae or Raven would kick their asses hands down or something of the sort.

Kalika was waiting for Rae's attention to be absorbed in the conversation with Hinata so she could slip Deidara a note. She groaned inwardly as she pretended to listen to one of the Denver Fireballs of the Table Tennis team from Colorado brag about how skilled he was. _"Damn it, Hinata! Be more interesting! Gyah, Sakura, why couldn't you have sat by Rae?"_ She thought as she snuck another glance towards her friend as she sent Raven a warning glare. Then something occupied the black and pink haired girl. "I am going to take you out in one shot." He said and chugged down his water.

"Excuse me?" She said and turned to him. "I barely had to even tap the ball to get here. I just hit it and your whole team is left in a chasm and it looks like I went Super Sayan on your ass!" She said, causing him to choke. "Oh, you wanna bet? I'll see you in the finals!" He said. "Ten bucks says I beat you." Kalika said. "Twenty." He said. "Your on." And they shook on it.

Kalika turned to Rae's direction and saw that Hinata and Rae were in a heated conversation. Kalika jumped to her chance. "We'll finish this later." She said and jumped up. She pulled the note from her pocket and speed walked. She slowed as she got back to the table. Rae's head snapped in Kenzie's direction. She jabbed her thumb down and Kenzie sat. Kalika was able to slip past in time. She slid her note in to Deidara's pocket and dashed towards the porta potties. Unfortunately, Rae saw her. "Kalika!" She said while Kalika was still in range. Kalika sped up her walk and dove in. She sighed in relief, then gagged on the fowl air. She was able to slip out while Rae was distracted by catching Kira. Kalika slipped back to her seat and threw away her plate and went for a walk down to the Cabana docks.

**Meanwhile.**

Deidara noticed Rae catch a redhead with silver ends by the arm as she was heading for Hidan. He also noticed another girl slip past in a hurried fashion. He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and felt a piece of paper in his jacket that he knew wasn't there. He pulled it out and read what was written.

_Meet me on the main dock of The Cabana when you're done eating.-K_  
it said. Deidara finished his meal and made his way to the dock.

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! What happens now? Review to find out! **


	3. A meeting and a deep secret

**Ana Rae: So… It looks like AWK has come down with Hay Fever. So, looks like I'm in control… Bwahahahahaha!  
Kira: Yeah, not happening. You'll let the power go to you're head again.  
Ana Rae: What do you mean again?!  
Kira: *rolls clip*  
Ana Rae: I see your point. Let's get on with the chapter.  
Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or Wii Sports resort. Well, we have the game, but we didn't make it. You know what I mean just go read.**

Deidara walked out of The Cabana and looked at the note again. _Meet me on the main dock…_

He looked out at the docks. He saw a plane rise and take to the night sky for a vacationing guest to take a personal tour of the island from the front of the main dock. He didn't see any people around. And this irritated him a small bit. He wanted to find out who _K_ was. He was curious, He'd be honest. Was _K_ a girl or a boy? Or was it Tommy Lee Jones from _Men In Black_ pulling another joke on him?

Deidara shrugged and walked forwards to meet who ever _K_ was. He saw a girl as he got closer to the front. She looked like a strange girl. Her eyes were a light crème looking color and her hair reminded him of Shikamaru's hair style. Only, her black spiky pony tail turned pink at the end of each spike. As he watched her, he wondered if she was _K_. He opened his mouth to say some thing, but she beat him to it.

"This island truly is amazing, isn't it? Rae tells me that Courtnee and Wyatt fell in love here four years ago." She said. "Who?" Deidara asked. Her eyes flashed to him. Her eyes changed from the curious crème color to an ocean blue. Deidara did a double take. Had he just imagined her eyes to change color? She smiled at him and her eyes turned to a vivid pink. No, he had not imagined this girl's eye color.

"Courtnee and Wyatt were on the wakeboarding team with Rae. Wyatt used to hold each record on each level until Rae beat him to it." She said and turned her attention to the moon. Her eyes turned as silver as Hinata's eyes. Watching her eyes shift colors made him wonder what caused this and if there was anything else strangely interesting about her.

"I'm guess in that you are _K_, hm?" Deidara asked as he sat next to her, pulling off his Shoes and socks and rolling up his pants and sticking his feet in to the water next to hers. She watched him as she did so. The curious crème color of her eyes returned. "Hm, so you do paint your toe nails." She said. "Part of the job, un." He said. She smiled. "Yes, I'm the one who left the note in your pocket. I'm surprised Rae didn't take it. I'm Kalika, by the way." She said. "I'm Deidara, but I'm sure you knew that. So, who's Rae, un?" He asked. She giggled. "You'd know her as Ana or Demon. She's the wakeboarding champion and team captain." She said. "Are you on the wakeboarding team, hm?" Deidara asked. Kalika shook her head. "No, I'm the secret weapon of the Table Tennis team. I get pulled out when we need the win." She laughed, her eyes turning green.

"Your eyes are very interesting. How do they change such colors, un?" Deidara asked, bewildered. She smiled. "Some people call it a birth defect. Rae, Kira, Kenzie and Raven, my friends, say it's a gift. I don't know which it is, honestly. I think it might be a little of both." She said. Deidara was confused. "I can also do this," She said.

Her eyes closed and she held out her hands in the form of her holding a ball. The water bubbled and a bigger bubble rose away from the water. It was lumpy, but the edges soon smoothed out. It just floated in mid air for a bit. It floated towards Deidara and stopped before it reached him. Deidara was amazed by it when it suddenly broke apart and returned to its home in the ocean.

Kalika's eyes snapped open and she cursed under her breath. "Damn. It looks like I still have to learn how to get that right. I can form things from other things with my mind." She said. "Can you move things with your mind, un?" Deidara asked. "Only if I make them. If they were already made and I haven't altered them in any way, I can't move them with my mind." She said. "Have you ever used your power to cheat, un?" Deidara asked. "What?! No! I would never do any thing so dishonest." She said in shock. "Did you ever think about it?" He asked. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, when I first figured out what I could do. I knew I could get away with it because people would never believe me if I told them about what I could do. I practiced it with Raven once. When she was confused on how a beginner could beat an expert, I felt bad. So I decided that if I was going to use my power, I would do it to help people instead of for my own selfish wants." She said. "Wow." Deidara said. This girl was indeed strange. But there was just something about her that drew Deidara to her.

"So, why did you ask me to meet you here, hm?" Deidara said. The moon held Kalika's eyes. "It was always was my wildest dream to meet you. And now I have. My life is complete." She chuckled. Deidara was bewildered by her answer. But there was something in him that told him that he was not done being around this girl. There was some thing that told him that he had to know her more, to know her better. He didn't understand why, though. There was a voice in side him that said _know her._

"Deidara!" Called Hidan as the others finished dinner and stepped out to get on back to the other side of the island and in to the hotel to sleep. "Come on, man, let's go! We don't wanna miss sky diving tomorrow!" Hidan called. He heard Sakura and Hinata laughing at something Tobi said. He was a little sad that he missed a perfect opportunity to insult the twerp, but Kalika held his attention in full. She stared in to his blue eyes with her sorrowful ocean eyes. _Stay…_ Said his inner voice. She didn't want him to leave. "Your friends are waiting for you, _actorul baiat._" _**(1)**_ She said quietly. "_Ele pot astepta un pic mai mult, hm._"_**(2)**_ Deidara replied. She smiled.

"Deidara, come on!" Hidan called again. "I'll see you around." She said. He frowned at her. "I hope so. I enjoyed talking with you, Kalika-chan, yeah." He said. He pulled his feet from the water and pulled on his shoes. "See you later, Kalika-chan, hm." Deidara said and walked towards the other celebrities. "Alright I'm coming, un." He said. _Go back…_ Deidara felt Kalika watching him with her big, blue, color changing eyes. _Turn around…_ Deidara looked back at her. She stared at him. He smiled at her and waved a small good bye. Her eyes turned electric green and waved goodbye, then turned back to the moon.

"What took you so long man?" Hidan asked, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders. "I was having a conversation. A rather nice conversation, if that, yeah." Deidara said. Hidan grinned. "Aww, she-male made a little friend." He laughed. "Yeah, well at least Deidara has the ability to make friends without having to be drunk or have some one help him!" Itachi shot back in Deidara's defense. "Oh, says mister macho who the only girl he's gotten was the director and she dumped him for her ex! Ha!" Said the drunken Jashinist. Hidan fell in to the back of the car. Itachi sent him a glare, than slid in after Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura slid in with Kakashi and Tobi. Deidara stared back at the docks at Kalika as she stared at the moon alone. He wanted to go back and talk with her more. He didn't know why. He just did. "Yo, Deidara, get in! Naruto called. "Alright, hm." Deidara said and slipped in to the car and they began the drive back to the hotel.

**Kalika POV  
**I watched Deidara leave. Still a little shocked that he could speak clear Romanian. Hidan began to tease him. I stared his back. He looked back at me and smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back and turned away. I had my eyes firmly shut, but my face rose to the moon. I was keeping the perfect anime moment picture. I would keep my eyes closed the entire time until I died if I had to.

"Emma Kalika Marvil, what have you done?!" I heard a stern voice say from behind me not long after I heard them drive off. "Um, I can expla-oh!" I was forced to open my eyes as Ana Rae pushed me in to the water. Quickly gathering my thoughts, I bent the water to form an inner tube to float me to the top. I'll admit it. I can't swim. I sat in the tube and stared at the girl with eyes burning in anger.

"Did you just try to drown me?" I asked. "You did what I expected you to." She snapped. Then I noticed Kira, Raven and Kenzie with Rae. I mentally face palmed myself. If they were here, they all saw. If they all saw, then they all knew I was in trouble. If I was in trouble, I'd have a talk down. And if I had a talk down from Ana Rae Black, there was a definite possibility that I was going to get a D.O.W.N. And that's actually an acronym.

Demon  
Oriented  
Wild  
Network of Pain.

Yeah, I know that really spells D.O.W.N.P. but D.O.W.N. sticks in your head better.

"I can explain?" I suggested. All of them stared. Kenzie was closer to the edge than any of the others and she was busy watching fish swim by. I focused my powers and bent and formed the wood to push her in. "Whoop!" She said as she fell. "Emma!" Rae snapped. "What?! I might be the youngest, but she could have done that herself!" I said. "Bloop." Kenzie said as she floated up and floated around me while spinning in circles like a cartoon apple. I mentally facepalmed again. Rae reality facepalmed.

"Can I know what I'm in trouble for?" I asked. They all looked at me with angry and blank looks. Rae's was angry. Everyone else's was blank. Rae pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kenzie, Raven, Kira. Go inside." Rae said. I knew I was going to get more than a D.O.W.N. I was gonna get a J.P.H.M. Jashin Please Help Me. And that's what I'd be saying through that smack down. I was in for a world of hurt.

"Aww, but Ana." Kenzie said. "Not the time to be cute, Kenzie." Rae said, not leaving her stance. Kenzie got out of the water and walked inside with Kira and Raven. I stared at them as they left. Rae didn't say a word until they were gone. Then the lecture that a mother would give her child that she just caught having sex with her boyfriend while drinking. Well, not the exact same one, but all the same feel to it. I felt like I had been caught kicking puppies.

"Kalika, don't you know how dangerous that is? Especially for you? Don't you know what could have happened? Did you even think about it?" She began as I pulled myself back on to the pier. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes." I said. "No. I don't think you do, Kalika." She said, giving me an unnerving look. "Why do you say that?" I asked as I felt anger begin to bubble beneath my calm emotions, but I dialed it down by thinking about Deidara. "Because you risked it. You put your self in a situation where you could have not only put yourself in danger, but the rest of us. And Deidara, too! You could have lost control and hurt him and yourself. How would you explain it if he had to go to the hospital? _Yeah, I was just showing him my power that I was born with and I channeled it wrong._ Kalika you'd be sent to an asylum and the rest of us would be taken for testing." She said. "But I didn't." I said. "Yes, you didn't but you were close. If I hadn't felt it and put a rope on it, you would have hurt him. Kalika you are the one I have been focusing on for five years now. You're the youngest and least in control. Kalika, you can't do that. You need to prove to me that you can hold your powers on your own. That you don't need my help with this. If you don't prove that to me here, you will never stop living in the shadows. I want you to be out and under control like a normal human being! With out my help. I'm not going to be here to hold your hand forever." She said.

"I KNOW!" I yelled, my power snapping a bit of water over us. "I don't need help. Just let me learn on my own! I'm not going to learn if you're restraining me!" I snapped at her. I felt her power crush around me and give me a limp feeling. I hated it when she used her power on me. She can influence feelings and read minds. She can also use telekinesis to move things with her mind. And she can use pyrokinesis to blow things up. Like Deidara.

"Kalika." She said more gently. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you. I know that you think of me as bossy and bitchy at times. Other times I'm annoying and your friend. But honestly, I feel more like your mother. I'm trying you help you, Kalika, I really am. But you have to let me help you, instead of fighting me. I don't want to leave you helpless and in the dark. I've already taken the job, so if you don't prove that you don't need me, you'll be stuck to Raven for the rest of your life. The time is coming to take our own paths. I've chosen mine. I'm worried about yours." She said, looking down at me with a look. She still had her powers binding me limp, so I couldn't reply, even though I was pushing back. She was silent, making a decision while I fought to release myself from her hold.

"You will not leave mine or Kira's watch until the competitions are over. Now come on, we are going back to the hotel. We have practice tomorrow." She said, releasing her power on me. I stood up and pulled my sandals on and began to leave. I let out a small sigh and looked back at the moon. _I will… I _will_ get control of my powers here! And I will be able to make my own way. You'll see, Rae Rae. I'll make you proud._ I thought and followed my friend inside.

**Annnnnnnnnd next! Review! And i just have to say to fanfiction, What the hell is with all the new stuff?! We liked things the way they were! Quit with the changes! Am I right Fans? **


	4. Another secret and another meeting

**AWK: Okay, you just saw a bit from Kalika, do you feel like you know her better? Yes? Good. Time to get to know the next one in line! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto.**

Raven skipped along the hall and out the doors and in the direction of town square. It was six in the morning, but Raven could run on one hour of sleep and be perfectly Raven the next morning. Hey, that's Raven. Unlike Rae, who needed nine hours of sleep, Raven could be at the top of her game after a nice shower. Her hair was still slightly damp, in fact.

Raven continued onward up the hill to the town to the fountain. She was supposed to meet the resort trainer at eight. She had two hours. So, why not have some Raven time? She skipped up the hill where a bunch of people were beginning their day at the running circle. She grinned evilly. Rae would kill her if she found out. But Rae never caught her before. Raven had a little fun from time to time, but never anything that killed or seriously hurt anyone.

She closed her eyes and let the air bend around her and cover her existence. She opened her eyes and saw no shadow except for between her feet. She smirked and let the air carry her to the Hawaii Track team. They felt rather sure of them self now that the Aberdeen Fire Tracks weren't competing this year. They were calling some thing off in Hawaiian. Raven flew under their feet, causing a perfect domino effect to course in the circle. She flew up and looked at the Hawaiians pulling them selfs out of each other. She giggled and then flew up to the sword play colosseum where two Japanese male sword fighters were practicing Raven wrapped her fingers around ones plastic rapier and controlled it to whack the other one continuously until he fell off of the plat form and in to the sea. When he surfaced, he yelled something up in Japanese. Raven retracted from the little argument and giggled.

She soared over to the extra island that she couldn't remember the name of, where the golf courses were. She saw a person lining up for the final shot that would win his game if he could score it. His friends all watched closely. They were all on the edge of the green. And this one man would be the first to finish while setting a new personal record. One under what his previous record. Raven swooped down and held her hand in the hole. The man taped the ball and as it dropped in to Raven's hand, she quickly yanked up and sent the ball rolling in the other direction. She laughed as he turned red and threw off his hat. She swooped in to the air and sailed back to the main island of Wuhu. Her eyes were shut with joy when she ran in to another levitating body.

"Good morning, Raven." Said a voice she was hopping not to hear. With a sigh, the air shimmered around her and shut off her invisibility cloak. "Hey, Rae." She said shakily. Rae facepalmed and sighed. Raven sighed with her. "I'll do it for you." She said, cutting Rae off from the beginning speech. Raven cleared her throat and began the monologue of self scolding in an exact imitation voice of Rae.

"Raven, you're the oldest and most experienced of the Starlets, you can't go whipping your powers about all willy-nilly when you've got to lead the path for Kalika, Kenzie, and Kira. I'm worried about leaving you all with out you finding your magical other and having to force you to find your way before your time. I'm not trying to smash your fun, but you have to show responsibility. If not for me or for yourself, then for the younger girls." Raven cleared her throat back to her normal voice. "But, Rae, I'm older than you and you and Kira are the same age." Back to Rae's voice. "Yes, I know. But I've had my powers the longest. I'm not pulling rank on anyone. I am merely pointing out that as soon as I'm gone, I am leaving my trust in you with the inexperienced girls. That's why I need you to grow up, Raven. You have a great gift and you need it to show them the way until you find your path. You are meant to be a great person, and you, along with the rest of us, have to find away to live with normal human beings so they do not out cast you like my family did to me. I don't want you to live through that pain." Raven voice. "I'm not going to! I'm just letting all of my childness out now so I can become a successful business woman or firefighter or whatever I choose for my future." Rae voice. "Well, it's time where you hide it in the deepest corners of your very being, farther than you can reach, because I'm uneasy as it is with leaving all of you." She cleared her throat and finished the whole thing.

Rae sat, suspended in the air through out the entire performance. No doubt slightly entertained by the whole thing. There was entertainment in her eyes, but the rest of her features betrayed nothing. Raven stared at her, waiting for her reply. "I never understood why you never auditioned for a school play. You had the energy and the talent for it." She said. This took Raven by surprise. "No cuss out? No scolding? No punishment?" Raven asked. Rae sighed. "Not this time. You've got to start disciplining your self. I'm already passing the torch to you. Just count on me checking in every few years when I have the chance." She said and floated back down to the ground. Before she left, she looked at Raven. "I know you can handle it Raven. You don't have to prove it to me any more. It's them you have to prove it to." And then left.

Raven was left reeling. There was no way in hell that just happened. With a sigh she floated down to the ground and lifted her equipment on to her back and headed towards the fountain. It was time for her to train with the trainer. She walked through the town, humming as she went. Raven seemed as if her awkward conversation with Rae had never happened. Raven saw the trainer, Matt, waiting for her at the fountain where the speed slicing level would be. The colosseum was for the duel level, then she'd have to fight through the showdown at Summerstone Castle.

Matt stood and greeted her. "Raven, I presume?" Asked Matt. Raven nodded. "Nice to meet you Matt." She said. She pulled on the face guard and prepared her saber. "Ready to begin when you are." She said. He pulled on his own face guard and drew his saber. Matt counted down from three and said begin and Raven and Matt began to train. Raven was skilled. She ain't the captain for nothing. Matt was breaking a sweat for the first time in years. Before they new it, it was eleven and time for Matt to train another contestant. "I'll see you tomorrow same time, Raven." Matt said and went up to the colosseum. Raven nodded and threw her saber on her back and pulled off her face guard.

"Wow, you are really good with a sword!" She heard someone say. She turned and saw an Orange mask that reminded her of a lollipop. "Tobi-san? From the anime Naruto?" She said, eyes lighting up with pure joy and excitement. Tobi nodded. "Are you a fan?" He asked. "Fan doesn't even begin to cover it. I am a…" She suddenly went in to an epic pose and the back ground turned in to an explosion. "Ultra Mega Narutard!" Her voice echoed and she went hyper-active anime geek. "I know almost every birthday, name meaning, birthstone and favorite food of each character. Including a few secret identities." She said and an evil glint appeared in her eyes as she looked at him. He sweat dropped. "Then what's my identity?" He asked her teasingly, not expecting her to be correct. **(A/N: SPOILER ALERT! If you don't know who Tobi is yet, STOP READING NOW!) **"Obito Uchiha." Raven said confidently. Tobi pulled up his mask. "Damn, you're good at this." He said. Raven blushed. "I'm Raven, By the way." She said. Obito smiled. "It doesn't bother you that I play as a major bad guy in your favorite anime?" He asked. She shook her head. "Ana, Kira and Kalika don't mind that Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara fight for the other side. Uh, don't tell Deidara Kika has a crush on him. And don't tell Itachi Ana has a crush on him. And whatever you do, do NOT tell Hidan that Kira has a crush on him. They'll all kill me in a violent passion." She said, hoisting her gear on to her back.

Obito slid his mask back on and became Tobi again. "So, do you have any specialties like Ana or Kalika?" He asked. Raven froze. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the windmills and then jumped on to a ledge close to the colosseum. "Don't freak out." She said. He nodded in promise. She closed her eyes and was lifted in to the air. "Ooh." She heard Obito say. She fell back to the ledge. "I can also do this." She said. Her frame wavered, then she disappeared. "Amazing!" He said and clapped. She reappeared. "You mean, you don't mind?" She asked. He laughed. "Well, lets see, I hang out with a person who can put people in illusions, a guy who can be dismembered and live, a pyromaniac that spontaneously combusts, two guys that can hold lightning in their palms, a boy that holds a demon in his body, a girl with scary strength, and a shy girl who can see through buildings and cloths if she wanted to. Yup, this ain't any new territory for me." He said. Then he looked up. "So, can we go back up now? Tobi has a Pokémon battle with Naruto-san in a few minutes." He said. She chuckled. "Yeah, just make sure that you guys get there early to our competitions." She said and lifted the two in to the air and on to the main surface. "Tobi really wants to see the sword play and wakeboarding competitions! Are they good?" He asked. "From what I've done and scene, yeah both are awesome. I've actually been in second place for three and a half years now in sword play and I'm planning to go all the way to first!" She said. Tobi laughed. The two headed back to the hotel.

**Yeah, sorry for the really, really, really, really, really, really late update, guys. I kinda winged it here. I'll get to work on Kenzie's chapter now… Hopefully I won't take almost half a year to update this one… Review please. **


	5. The last meetings and an open crush

**AWK: Okay, like I promised, here's Kenzie's Chapter.  
Kenzie: WHOO! BITCHES BEWARE!  
AWK: *whacks her with a news paper* NOT YET! Ahem, anyways. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

I let out a light breath. I turned my sharp hearing to the wind. Five miles per hour. It wouldn't be hard to manipulate the wind here. If I tilt in to the wind to the right and point down by one centimeter… I let lose the arrow. It sailed through the air toward the target.

_Whack!_

I smirked with satisfaction. Bull's eye. Perfect ten. I snorted with joy. I drew my second arrow and pulled the arrow until it was taut. I tilted two centimeters to the right and on centimeter down and released the second arrow. Right in the smack-dab center! "WHOO! BITCHES BEWARE! KENZIE QWIST IS TAKING OVER!" I cheered. "So you're the archer." A voice said behind me. "EEK!" I squealed. I turned. Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata stood behind me. Hinata was looking at the target with bewilderment. Naruto looked bored. Kakashi seemed fascinated by my precision. "You two head up to Summer Stone Castle, I'll meet you up there." Kakashi said. "Don't be a perv, Kakashi!" Naruto said and then lead Hinata up the hill. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kakashi spoke.

"Your accuracy is scary. Dead on precision. You could kill if you put your mind to it." He said, admiring my work of the target, choosing to stand in front of it as I choose to loose another arrow. It hit the Ten above his shoulder. "Don't put any ideas in my head. Raven would kill you. I'm Kenzie, by the way." I said, fighting down my urge to glomp the copy ninja. He chuckled as I retrieved my arrows. "So, the one with the mood-shifting eyes can manipulate objects and air. And the one with the purple stripes can manipulate air fully. So what is it that you manipulate?" he asked. "You are a sneaky one aren't you? If you must know, well, I can't tell you. Both Raven and Kalika got in trouble and in all honesty, I'm trying to stay out of it." I said. He leaned towards me. "I can keep a secret." He whispered and I blushed.

"I… Can manipulate nature." I said. He turned his head to the side in a questioning matter. "Explain?" He asked. "Watch by the target." I said and we stared at it. I focused on the ground and the dirt and grass began to twist and rise up. It bent and shifted until it made the form of an arrow sticking out of the ground. "_That_ is one of the things I can do. I also talk to animals and I can turn invisible and fly." I said. I could do the two main things that Raven likes to do. She also can control the wind and clouds.

"You're pretty impressive. I must say." He said. I blushed. "You're pretty impressive yourself." I said. "Hm? Am I?" He asked. I nodded. "To gather lightning in the palm of your hand and to copy any jutsu you see. It's really impressive. At least… I think so." I said, my blush getting deeper and deeper as I spoke. He chuckled. We stood there in an akward silence. "Um… do you want to join us for a walk?" He asked. "Oh, um, i-it would be nice, but, I gotta practice. I've got a title to keep." I said. He gave me a sad look. "Your competition is second to last, right? You have a lot of time." He said. "Do you see the track runners taking it easy and kicking about when they only have to run on the fifth day? Do you see the sword players just taking in the scenery just because they compete last? Do you see the cyclists partying on a boat just because they go before the archers?" I asked. "All athletes have to stay in shape even if they don't go right away." I said. "But you don't see them working until their fingers, feet and butts are blistered." He said. I stopped in the middle of drawing back my arrow and looked at him. I sighed. "I guess a small break wouldn't kill me." I said and gathered up my arrows and put them back in my quiver.

We climbed the hill and walked with Naruto and Hinata through Summerstone Castle and around Duckling Lake. I saw Ana taking the lost ducklings to the mother duck. When she saw me with them, she sent me a look and mouthed "You are in trouble." to me. I sweat dropped and mouthed "Sorry" to her. She just sent me a look and continued to help the duckies. Hinata waved to her and she waved back. Apparently they had become rather close after dinner. With more talking and laughing in our relaxing walk together, we ended up losing Hinata and Naruto when the cyclists rode past us. Maybe Naruto was finally making a move on Hinata, if we were lucky. After another hour, Kakashi and I walked past my training area I had abandoned and that's where our day ended. He went looking for his two coworkers and I went back to practicing.

"Really, Kenzie? I expected more of you. I thought you were trying to stay out of trouble this year." Ana said. I could tell she was fed up with getting people in trouble by the third time. "Two days. We have been her for _two_ days and already all four of you have been dropping our secret to nine of the world's most famous people. "Four?" I asked. "Kira dropped it on Hidan." She said. "How?" I asked. "He just goes up and starts provoking her. Next thing he knows he's up to his neck in water." She said. I drooped my head. "Sorry, but he squeezed it out of me. Apparently he saw Kalika and Raven. He knew that something was up with me, too. I tried to hold back, honest." I said. She sighed. "Ana, sometimes just keeping it between the five of is isn't enough to keep our stress levels in check.

She sighed. "I know your right. You know your right. Hell, I don't like to admit it, Kenzie, but I know that you girls are safe without me. I know you four can stand on your own. But, there are times that I feel more like your mother than your friend or sister. I can't help but worry." She said. "I don't blame you, Ana. You have been living like a gypsy longer than any of us. You know what to expect on your own. We only lived by ourselves for a week or more. Until you found us. Ana I was scared to death when I woke up and my family was gone. I didn't know what to do or how I was going to live. Hell, I was on the brink of suicide. Then you just appeared. When you showed me that you and two others were surviving together and that you were like me, I felt like I belonged again. It will be hard for all of us to adapt when you leave, but we can do it." I said. She smirked. "I know you can. But I still can't help but worry. You guys have been around me for most of my life. Other than the year and a half I was on my own. I trained you and watched you grow. Ha, so this is what a mother feels like when her son goes on his first mission." She laughed.

"Come on, we gotta rest. In only two days, Kalika competes in her first world championship." I said. Wrapping an arm around my best friend. "Puh, don't remind me." She said. I laughed and we went up to the hotel to sleep.

**Rae's P.O.V.**

The next morning I sat on the hill next to the Candle lighthouse. Lost in thought. In only a month I'd be leaving behind four girls who were like my sisters. My daughters at some times. Was I the oldest of our group of five? No. But I was the first to be orphaned because I could fly and other things. I didn't have some one to tell me how to control what I could do. I had to learn on my own. When I found Raven, she was a criminal in New York. I was Twelve, she was thirteen. Then I found Kira. We were both thirteen. Then I found Kenzie. Both of us fourteen. Then two years ago, I was fifteen. Kalika was thirteen. We all had come together because we had no one else to turn to. I taught them what I knew and I met other people who were like us. They helped me learn about the magical others. It's like mating. One Mage or Starlet would be magically connected to another Mage or Starlet. They would be like two magical magnets. No matter where in the world they were, they would be attracted together. They were meant to be. If the Mages and Starlets were ever in a large group, like how we were, we would eventually separate and find our way on our own when we receive the help and knowledge we need. My time was up.

"_Acest lucru se intampla sa ma omoare."_ I said in Romanian. **(Translation: this is going to kill me.)**_ "Vorbesc limba Romana?"_ **(Translation: You speak Romanian?) **A monotone voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Itachi Uchiha stood there. _"Vorbesc limba Romana?!"_ I repeated to him. A smiled slipped across his face. "I believe I asked you first." He said and sat next to me. I blushed. "Yeah, I speak Romanian. We all do. Its how we keep our private conversations private." I said. He chuckled. "You know, you're kinda cute when you blush." He said. My blush deepened. He turned his head to the side and chuckled. I felt my pink turn red. His hair fell over his face gently and his light grin was so sexy. "Th-thanks. Y-you have a b-beautiful smile." I stuttered. He chuckled again. "Is that all you think of me, little Starlet?" He asked. Was he flirting with me?

"You don't wanna know what else I think of you." I said. He chuckled. "Fair enough." He said. "There's no doubt you know my name, so what's yours? It can't be Little Starlet, can it?" He teased. "It's Ana Rae. I prefer Rae, though." I said. "Oh, that's right, you're the little wakeboarding champion. So do you manipulate water?" He asked. "Fire and air." I said. "Oh?" He asked. "If I want something to burst in to flames, it does. I can make the Air wrap around me and cover up my existence. And I can fly. Ha, all of my girls got in trouble because of this and now here I am telling you. Kenzie's right. Sometimes our group is not enough." I shrugged. "It happens." He said. "In all honesty, I'm not surprised that a Mage went in to acting, just to use your powers while you act. Is it relieving?" I asked. He nodded. "It helps with control and the best part is people don't even think it's real. They believe its all special effects." He said. I frowned.

"I thought the same thing your thinking, but no one really gets hurt. When they die, that is special effects. We keep it under control." He promised. I nodded. I heard a bark and Kira laughing. I turned to look for my friend when suddenly a little brown puppy jumped on me, licking my chin. "Haha, Coffee! Down! Down boy!" I laughed. "Moof!" Kira's puppy, Coffee barked. Yup. Coffee didn't woof. He moofed. Coffee was just a little chubby and he had to have a cute bark to match the cute chub. "Moof! Moof!" He barked playfully at Itachi. He rolled on his back and Itachi rubbed his belly. He panted happily.

"Here, Coffee! Here boy!" Kira called, still giggling. "Moof! Moof! Moof!" Coffee barked and ran to Kira and ran around her. I was surprised to see Hidan with her. Kira stopped giggling when our eyes met. Then she grinned when she noticed Itachi. "Hypocrite!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Blow it out your ass." I retorted. We laughed. Soon, the group of actors and my group of girls all joined in. We played frisbee for a few hours. Then Kalika and Deidara went to practice Table Tennis.

"You guys will come to the competition, right?" Kalika asked before she left. "Wouldn't miss it, yeah!" Deidara said. "Promise!" The rest of the group said. We all split after that. Itachi and I went for a walk on the beach. "The water is relaxing." He said as a wave crashed over our feet. I nodded. "It is. When you're on it and in it. It's like you're in a different world. All of the problems you have you leave them on shore and you just have fun and every problem you've ever had, they just disappear." I said. Itachi's hand curled around mine, entwining our fingers together. I looked at our interlocked hands and then looked up at him. He seemed so relaxed. Unlike how he always was on TV. I didn't want to disturb this moment and just let him hold my hand as we watched the sunset.

He walked me back to my hotel room. "I'll see you at the Table Tennis match tomorrow, cutie." He said. Okay, he was openly flirting with me. He then searched the halls for any watch person, then kissed my cheek. "B-bye." I stuttered. He went back to his room and I entered mine, beet red. Kalika was sitting on the couch with Raven. They stared at me. Kalika furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to complain. "You stay under watch until competitions are over. Complain and I'll extend it again." I said and went to bed.

**So I threw three in to one, oh well, at least we can finally start with the main story. Alright, see you guys when I get back from Texas! Happy Fourth of July!**


	6. Confessions and first romance?

**AWK: *kicks in door* I'M BACK! YOU ALL MAH BITCHEZ NOW! LOL, nah, I'm just kidding. But I have returned from Texas and I am now going to get on with the main plot here, so, here is the Wednesday Table Tennis tournament. Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Kalika stretched her arms. Her next match began in moments. The kid she sat next to during the dinner, Stephan, was her opponent. This was definitely a match she wanted to win. "Glad you made it this far." She said to him as he walked up to greet her. "Same to you. Those first looked tough." He said. She sent him a confused look. "You mean they weren't practice?" She asked. He stared. Was she joking or was she genuinely confused? Believe it or not, but she was genuinely confused. She shrugged and continued to stretch. "Whoo! Go Kika!" Kenzie cheered. "Show 'em who's boss!" Raven cheered. Kira and Ana stood behind them. The two red-heads shared a look. Ana's hand shot out and smacked the two girls upside the head. "Ow!" They said in unison. "At least wait for the match to start, retards." Ana said. As the MC called for Kalika and Stephen to take their positions, Kira, Kenzie and Raven all stood up to cheer for Kalika. Ana stood and waited for the match to begin, when some familiar voices called out to her.

"These seats taken?" Hidan asked as he ran right up to Kira. "Tobi is here to cheer Kalika-chan on!" Tobi said, dashing past Ana to stand next to Raven. "Are we late?" Asked Kakashi as he past to stand behind Kenzie. "Did we miss much, hm?" Deidara asked, darting up by Tobi to watch. "You only missed her first ten matches. This is the most important one. The finals. She's going against a kid from Colorado." Ana said. "I told them that you wouldn't really want us here, but they never listen." A monotone voice murmured in her ear. She felt her heart leap to her throat as she turned to look at Itachi. "I-it's fine. Even if I told them that they couldn't see you guys any more, they'd ignore me." She said. "Wow, and you lead them?" Naruto asked, walking up with Hinata by his side and Sakura and Sasuke on the other side. Ana smirked at him. "Every group all ways needs a new leader eventually." She said. Naruto shrugged. "I guess your right." He said. Ana ignored the clench in her gut.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but why are you here?" She asked. "We made a promise to be here. And ninjas never go back on a promise." Itachi said. Ana Rae's eyes widened in surprise. "And Deidara wanted to be here for Kalika." Itachi said. "Go Kalika! You can do it, yeah!" He cheered. "And Tobi wants to be at every event." Itachi chuckled. "Go Kalika-chan!" Tobi said. "Guys! Don't distract Kalika! Just watch." She said. "Watch closely."

"Begin." The MC said. Stephen gently served the ball. Kalika's hand snapped forward and sent the ball flying back. Stephen didn't miss a beat. Before anyone knew what was happening, the two top players were caught up in the game and smacking the ball between the two of them at a speed that only the two of them could see. It was as if they were in their own universe of table tennis. "Amazing!" Naruto gasped. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were all hypnotized by the competitive souls. Itachi was shocked that these two were nearly as fast as Minato. "Kalika has learned a special trick with out using her abilities. It's all in her foot work. She moves her foot position slightly to increase her speed. No one has ever been able to keep up with her on the basic level. In which you see her now. If Stephen pushes her too far, she'll take it up a level. The medium level. It's actually quite dangerous. She moves at a speed to where you can barely see her, but at the same time, when you watch, it makes you feel as if you have fallen in to an entirely different world. I am the only person that I know of that can stand to watch the entire fight with out passing out or throwing up." Ana Rae explained. "That's scary. It's almost like the effect of the Sharingan." Naruto said. Ana Rae nodded.

"Love-two." The MC called. "Kalika's score." Raven grinned. "Yay! Go Kalika-chan!" Tobi cheered. Everyone broke in to cheers for Kalika. "Aren't you going to try to silence them?" Sasuke asked, snapping away from the hypnotism. Ana Rae shook her head. "Kalika's in the zone now. The only person that exists to her now is Stephen. They can cheer and scream all they want, Kalika can't hear them." She said. "Amazing. It's just like us with acting." Sakura said. "Or me with Archery." Kenzie said. "Or me with Wakeboarding." Ana Rae said. "Or me with Sword play." Raven said. "Or me and Coffee with Frisbee." Kira cheered. Ana smiled at the group and turned to watch as it was Kalika's turn to serve.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Kalika's P.O.V**

I giggled as I received nougies from Rave, Kira, Hidan and Deidara. "That's how it's done, yeah!" Deidara said. "Way to knock him outta the park!" Kira said. It was official. I was the Table Tennis champion! Boo-fucking-yeah! "I say we all head down to the beach and have a celebration party!" Hidan cheered. "No drugs Hidan, I will kick your ass." I turned my head and was shocked to see that it was Rae Rae that had said it. "Ya' wanna go, bitch?" He said. Rae Rae flashed a grin. "Last one to the fire on the beach has to be the foot stool of the first." She said. "Ready set go." Hidan said. Rae Rae and Hidan leapt over the fence and darted towards the fire. We all joined in with them eventually. Ana came in first. Thanks to Tobi, we all passed Hidan. Ana said Hidan was the comfiest Chair she ever sat on. Itachi and I agreed. Then he collapsed under the weight of the three of us with Naruto lying on our laps. It was hilarious. Even for me.

We started off our campfire night, with Deidara, Naruto and Hidan making a throne for me. Hidan was the seat, Deidara was the left arm rest and Naruto was the right. After I was comfy, Naruto and Deidara threw me on to their shoulders. After that, we ended up sitting in the sand, eating hot dogs that Tobi, yes _Tobi_, smuggled in. After we had finished that, we had a big share party. It was like a group therapy session. Hidan kinda started it with Kira.

"So, Kira what is it you look for in a guy?" he asked. Rae's spine straitened. Kira looked down. "Just for someone who will love me for me. I've had bad experiences in the past." She said. Rae motioned to leave it alone, but Hidan didn't pay attention. His eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" He asked. Kira gnawed her lip. Rae reached out and grabbed Kira's arm. "That's something we don't talk about." She said. "It's alright. Can't hide everything forever." Kira said. "It was just before Ana came and found me. I had ran away from home and I met a boy named Richard. I… I fell in love with him and he said he loved me, too. But he would beat me every night he came home drunk because I wouldn't have sex with him. I was scared. I didn't want to live with him, but I didn't want to live on the streets. It had gotten so bad. One night in the middle of December, the cops came and arrested him. I was afraid they were going to come after me, too, so I jumped out the window and ran. Ana found me not long after that." She said. She looked ready to cry. Hidan pulled himself up from resting on his hip to his knees. He looked at Rae. She nodded and then he pulled Kira to his chest.

"I'm no better. I was rejected from my family. My father endlessly tried to kill me. But no matter what he did, Shooting, stabbing, drowning, starvation, none of it worked. By the time I was sixteen, I was sick of it. I ran away, no. I _swam_ away. My father took me to the coast of Japan, tied a rock to my foot and threw me in. As soon as he was gone, I took off the rock and swam to California. My mother? She didn't give a damn about what her husband did to her only son. The bitch was a slut, only cared about her fucking skinny bitch daughters from other men. My dick head father hated me because I wasn't a girl. In California, I threw away my father's dirty last name and made one for myself. I learned to act. I got a job. But I turned out just as stupid and drug addicted as my fucking father." Hidan said, tears spilling from his eyes. Kira wrapped her arms around his waist. I felt my eyes sting.

"I… Understand that feeling." I said. Every turned to look at me. I pinched my eyes shut. "My mother and I hated each other. She was too damned obsessed with my fucking, self-absorbed, stuck up, bitch of a little sister, Melanie. All we did was fight. It caused my temper to spike, and caused me to blow things up in the house. I turned regular things in to Knifes and guns. Either wanting to kill her or me. I had enough. I nailed her door shut and shut Melanie in a closet and ran. I was even considering burning the house down with them inside. Then Rae Rae found me." I explained. I felt rage building up in me at the memory of my mother and sister. Deidara grabbed my hand.

"I never had parents. Not that I remember, hm. I lived on the streets for most of my life. Acting came natural to me, so I was picked up right off the streets, un. Everyone tried, but I can't remember my parents or why I was always on the streets. I just was, yeah." He said. Seems Deidara's spill was only the shortest of all. No memories, no stories.

"I wish I could forget my parents. They didn't give two fucks about me. I did shit all the time just to get their attention. They only "cared" about me when the cops brought me home." She said. "What did you do?" Naruto asked. "All of it. Shoplifting, Drug dealing, car hijacking, cop chases. And so much more. Each time, the cops would catch me. But because I was eleven, they couldn't even send me to juvy. Mom and Dad would care until the cop cruiser pulled away. I ran away when I was fourteen. Ana came and found me in the winter of that same year. She was also on her own then, but she let me tag along with her and she taught me about my ability and how to use it with out hurting myself or anyone else." Raven said, her lips twitching for a smirk at her crimes.

"Tobi was hurt by his parents, too. They would kick Tobi and throw Tobi on the ground. They threw beer cans at Tobi and made Tobi sleep out side. They would force Tobi to drink beer and one time, Mommy threw a hot frying pan at Tobi's face and gave Tobi a bad burn. Which is why Tobi wears the mask. Tobi ran away and never looked back! Tobi came to be an actor in California like Hidan-san." Tobi said. We all stared at him in shock. I guess Tobi wasn't really as innocent as he played to be to get away from his past. Wait… Do I feel bad for him? Then I remembered it's his fault that Deidara dies, so no, I don't feel bad. I actually wanted to throw the hot frying pan at his face.

"I know I always said that my mother and sister left me, but that's because I didn't want you all to know that I ran away. Mom and Jessie didn't even realize I existed. It's like I was the invisible woman or whatever. I didn't even exist. I did what I wanted and no one gave a shit about it. But then I found out about my ability and I got scared. So I ran, or actually, flew away. I went back once when my mother and sister were out. Ana came. I didn't hesitate to leave." Kenzie said. I was shocked. I never even knew what had happened with Kenzie. Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"My parents are dead." And that was all he said. And I thought Deidara's was short. So his wasn't the shortest. But Kakashi's wasn't either. I'll explain that in a minute or so. I was about to say something when Rae spoke.

"My parents left me behind." She said. My mouth snapped shut and I turned to my best friend and Mother-like figure. Rae had her eyes squeezed shut. She raised her hands to cover her face. "What?" I asked. We were finally looking in to Ana Rae's hidden past. "My parents left me behind when I was six. I had just discovered my abilities early and I told my parents that I had accidentally burned something. They thought I had gone crazy. So in the middle of the night when I was sound asleep, they packed up every thing and left. I don't know where they went. But I know why. Because I was a freak. They didn't want to deal with the fact that their youngest daughter was a freak of nature, so they just up and left me behind." She said. Itachi grabbed her and held her to his chest. He didn't say anything. Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto didn't say a word. Hinata stared down at her lap, not saying anything. Sakura was the only one to speak.

"My parents left me behind as well. It's hard to deal with the fact that your only child has monster strength that can kill. They just didn't want to be a part of it." She said. That ended the night. Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Hinata's story was the shortest. They said nothing. At all. I was shocked to pieces with Ana's reveal. Itachi and Sasuke said nothing because we all knew their story, I think. Naruto and Hinata didn't say anything because they had the good life. They had their families. We all went back to the hotel and turned in for the night.

**Rae's P.O.V.**

I was awoken at midnight by a tapping on the window. I ignored it, saying it was my imagination. _Tap, tap, tap…_ It was just my imagination. _Tap, tap, tap…_ It was just my imagination. _TAP, TAP, TAP_ ALRIGHT! I rolled over in my bed and opened my window. Hidan clung to the side of the building by my window. "Hidan? What the fuck?" I asked. "Itachi is standing on the beach. Go talk to him." He said. I stared at him. "Why me?" I asked. "Because he likes you more than me." Hidan said. "Fair enough." I said and slipped on my shoes before letting Hidan take me down the side of the building.

I staggered across the beach towards Itachi's silhouette. "Itachi?" I asked. "Hn?" He said. I stood by him. "Is everything alright?" I asked. "Just thinking." He said. "What about?" I asked. He stared at me. "It's better than keeping it inside." I said. He sighed. "My parents don't even realize that Sasuke and I are still alive. We could be standing right next to them and they'd talk about our childhood and cry. It's like we're dead. And now Sasuke has been having problems. He's been suicidal and I just don't know how to respond to this." He said. "Do you think it might have something to do with you?" I asked then immediately covered my mouth with my hands. "No! I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry!" I said. He shook his head. "It's fine. I've wondered that my self. But we usually got along so well off screen. One day it just stopped. I don't know what to do with him any more. If I say hello to him he just grunts and walks away." He said.

"I think Sasuke might be feeling a little lonely." I said after a minute. He turned and gave me a look. "Then wouldn't he _want_ to be close to me?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's actually quite a common thing. I do it to when I feel lonely. I want people to stay away from me until I find the one person I want to be around most. I get moody and bitchy, as Kalika would put it. But once I am finally with the person I want to be with, I go back to normal." I said. It took him a moment to get what I was saying. "So, Sasuke wants a girlfriend?" He asked. "Exactly! Whenever I got in to my mood, I'd hang around some of the boys on the Wakeboarding team, because I wanted a boyfriend." I said. He nodded. "It makes sense now." He said. "So we just have to get Sasuke to date the girl he likes." I said. "We?" Itachi asked. I nodded. "Uh-huh! You and me! You being an influential older brother and me being a behavior reader! We make a perfect team!" I said. He chuckled. "You really are just as childish as those girls." He said. I nodded. _Not for long, though. _I thought, my smile softening in to an almost frown. "Ana." Itachi said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Hm?" I said and looked at him.

Then he kissed me.

I was shocked. But his lips were so soft and warm. His arms wrapped gently around my waist. My hands were pressed to his chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled my self on to my toes, deepening the kiss. My eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't long until we had to break for air. After a deep breath or two I looked back up at Itachi. He stared down at me. I gave him a peck on the lips then turned away, blushing like hell. "Um, we should get to bed. It's midnight already." I said. "Yeah." He said. I started for the hotel. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. "As long as we've established that you're my girlfriend." He said. I felt my heart dip in to my gut in panic. "Secret girlfriend. I'd get the lecture of 'Long distance relationships don't work' from the girls." I said. He wrapped his arms around me. "Good enough." He said and kissed my cheek. We went back to the hotel and to our separate rooms. As I lied in bed, only one thought went through my mind.

What the hell have I done?

**BAM! Nothing like first romance, right? But how will Ana Rae break it to Itachi that he will never see her again after this? Ah, nothing like the confusion and heart break of long distance love. If you can't tell, I'm tired. As fuck. It looks as if I will never stop traveling this summer! It's like school didn't end. Review please.**


End file.
